swansdiscordfandomcom-20200214-history
The Consumer
scary_story.docx It was 1a.m at the hospital! It was a busy day many people were catching a mysterious virus something sso deadly that it could kill it was uncontrollable and highly contagious people getting infected at a fast rate. “carlos, something has gone wrong with subject 24 you need to come with me” said the doctor I followed the docter down a room. He opens the door. First thing I ssee is a patient strssp to the bed shivering and shaking uncontrollably, breathing hard and “AHHHHH HELP ME” “Give her the shot” I said The doctor grabbed the syringe and stabbed it into her arm she passed out slowly and painlessly. Seconds later her skin started turning pale, her veins started bulging out beneath her skin, she slowly sat up.still not breathing. She opens her eyes they were big black, bulging eyes with black slime dripping down her eyes. She opens her mouth wide… wider than normal as if she had a broken jaw. She starts screaming croaking and squaling. She stares dead at the doctor suddenly she broke out of her straps and pounced on the doctor she gripped him tightly and bhit deep into his shoulder blood gushing blood everwhore I was frighted I ran out the room and slam the door and moved a couch in front nof it. “BANG BANG BANG”, she was trying ton break through the door. “crack…crack…CRACK” SHE broke through the class. “what the hell is THAAAAT” A STRANGER SAID The creature stood there staring at us as we slowly walk backwards down the hall blood dripping down her jaw black slime sliding down her cheek her left leg sprained backwards crowds of people came to look at the creature. “IM postin this on snapchat-“ “WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH” the creature squealed Its head started twithching rapidly the lights started flickering the lights went out completely. The hospital was completely dark. I heard foot steps coming twords u echoming down the hall “ugh” a splash was heard. Lights flickered again a man was against the wall gushing blood his stomach was cut open spilling his guts oer the floor. Words were written on the wall in blood. “No one leaves alive…” “You did this to me” You will pay” a voice whispered “Boom” the lights went out completely I started hearing music xylophone and bells chiming something appear down th ehalll it was nurse holding a candle her clothes covered in blood. Someone started walkin twors her. “Don’t…” I said The man igniored me and continued to walk towards her. “Hey..” the man said. Her head twitched rapidly she screamed at the man. “Help me” she whispered. She walked twords the men she opened her mouth very wide and sinked her teeth into his neck. “agh” the man said. The man pulled out a shink and stabbed the nurse in her side black liquid started squirting out the man dropped dead “DAAAAAD” A kid screamed The kid ran over to his dad the nurse grabbed the kid and bit its neck. She dug her hand into his neck scooped up blood. she took her hand out and wrote on the wall “foloow” with an arrow leading upstairs. The group was left frightened, terrifired, and clueless the music faded away “what the hell” someone call the police” an old women said I pulled out my phone I had no service. I dialed 911 I got no answer. I turned my flashlight from my phone I got o answer. “we’re screwed there’s no point” I said. I turned my flashlight from my phone on my phone. “guys let just leave” I said. Walked everyone tot eh entrance. It was all borded up words wriiten with blood saying no onne leaves I ran to the door and tried to pull the wood planks off they wouldn’t budge “were stuck arnt we” , “yup” “ill be back” I said I ran to staircase I ran up the stairs to the second floor. I oened the door first thing I saw was dead people hanging from with cnadles under them. I walked down the hall. The dead bodies started waking up and croaking. “come here carlos” a voice whispered. I ran to the end of the hall. Suddnely someones arm wrappeds around myneck and started pulling me down. I fell It was the niurse she tried to bite my neck I tried to punch her jaw. She opened her outh and bit my hand off. “AAAAAAHHHH” The bodies dropped from the ropes and crawled over to me. They grabbed my legs and started yaking. I kicked and pushed they tear through my skin and eating alive. Category:Books